1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a computer system, a control method thereof, and a remote control system, and more particularly, to a computer system having a system locking function for system security, a control method thereof, and a remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since computer systems often manage and process important data, system security is a critical factor in designing computer systems. Typically, a computer system having a security function pre-stores information that can confirm permissions for users (hereinafter ‘permission information’), such as a password, and allows the users to access the computer system only if input permission information matches the pre-stored permission when the system is turned on. The security function of the computer system that confirms the permissions to permit the use of the system is referred to as a “locking function.”
However, a conventional computer system having such a locking function gives a user an inconvenience in that the user has to input permission information in detail after the computer system is turned on by means of a power switch disposed in a main body of the computer system. To overcome this problem, Korean Patent First Publication No. 2000-0060253 discloses a technique using a remote controller to generate a remote control signal including an identification number and a command code so as to remotely control a computer system.
However, this disclosed technique also has an inconvenience of setting a password using a basic input/output system (BIOS) setup menu or the like after the computer system is turned on in order to set a system locking function and performing various processes such as activating the system locking function. Particularly, the system locking function cannot be set while the computer system is turned off. Further, there is a desire to improve user's convenience for release of the system locking function as well as for the setting of the system locking function.